


Riunione di famiglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Otherverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La Disney Pixar ci fa sapere che: Anna ed Elsa sono le cugine di Rapunzel. I genitori di Anna ed Elsa con la nave cercavano di raggiungere il matrimonio di Rapunzel e Flynn, quando la loro nave è affondata. In quella nave Ariel andava con Flunders a cercare tesori. I due sovrani non sono morti annegati, con il figlio appena nato Tarzan sono approdati in una giungla dove sono stati divorati da una bestia feroce. Jane è la nipote di Bella della Bella e la Bestia.Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge.





	Riunione di famiglia

Riunione di famiglia

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Arriva l'invito  
  
  


“Anna, Anna!” gridò Elsa. Teneva tra le mani una candela gialla dentro un vasetto di vetro, decorato con una serie di fiori a stella. In basso a sinistra c'era scritto: 'Da vostra cugina Rapunzel, con affetto'. La regina di Arendell si abbassò, guardando la sorella minore coricata su un fianco nel letto.

“Anna!” chiamò più forte. La rossa gorgogliò, i suoi capelli aggrovigliati le coprivano la faccia, teneva le labbra in fuori e il suo viso affondava nel cuscino.

“Anna, è arrivata una lettera. La regina di un regno vicino c'invita a casa sua” spiegò. Afferrò la spalla di Anna e la scosse. Quest'ultima mugolò, aprì un occhio e alzò la testa.

“Elsa?” biascicò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la figura della sorella illuminata dalla luce della candela e si alzò a sedere sentendo il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“E… Elsa? Co… come mai qui? Insomma, di notte...” farfugliò.

“Preparati. Kristoff verrà a prenderci con la carrozza. Dobbiamo raggiungere la nave, la sovrana del regno vicino ci attende” spiegò. Anna si massaggiò il collo e deglutì.

“Una sovrana? Dove? Quando?” domandò. Si affacciò dal letto e cadde a terra con un tonfo. "La regina Ariel" rispose Elsa.

  
  
Cap.2 In marcia  
  
  


Tarzan si passò le mani tra i capelli sporchi e unti, afferrò un rametto e lo gettò a terra. Jane si passò la spazzola tra i capelli, osservando il fidanzato tirare su il suo perizoma, dov'era infilata per metà una lettera con su scritto 'Da parte della regina Ariel'.

“Non se ne parlava proprio di vestirsi in modo civilizzato?” domandò. Tarzan negò con il capo, guardando il suocero a poppa della nave.

“Ho fatto quell'errore solo una volta” brontolò. Jane si sporse, si mise sulle punte e gli baciò la guancia.

“Non preoccuparti. Mio nonno non si sconvolgerà. Da giovane era una vera 'bestia'” mormorò. Tarzan si batté la mano sul petto.

“Io re della giungla, lui re di città francese” ribatté. Jane si voltò sentendo suo padre sbuffare e sorrise.

“Non dire così. Lo sai che mio padre ama l'Inghilterra e si sente inglese” ribatté. Tarzan si voltò, si abbassò e mise il viso vicino a quello di lei facendo sfiorare i loro nasi. Jane guardò gli occhi di lui, arrossì e ridacchiò. Dimenò la mano sinistra, muovendo su e giù indice e medio. Tarzan le afferrò il mento e la baciò, Jane chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò.

“Ragazzi, mi raccomando, non fate così per tutto il viaggio” ribatté il padre di Jane. Si portò alle labbra una tazza di cioccolato bollente e socchiuse gli occhi. Rabbrividì sentendo il barrito dell'elefante accanto a lui e alzò la testa, intravedendo la scimmia che teneva sul capo. Diede un altro paio di sorsate alla cioccolata, alzando il capo.

“Ho lasciato la mia famiglia perché era strana e ora ne ho una più strana” sussurrò. I suoi baffoni bianchi si erano sporcati di cioccolata e gocciolavano.

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Viaggio per mare  
  
  


“Eugene, sei sicuro che sei capace di manovrare una nave così grande? Dobbiamo dare un passaggio alle mie cugine, non tentare di ucciderle” domandò Rapunzel. Il vento le scompigliava i corti capelli scuri e le faceva aderire il vestito rosa alla pelle. Flynn gonfiò il petto e mise il mento in fuori, stringendo con più forza il timone.

“Certamente” rispose. Pascal fece un verso stridulo e dalla sua spalla lo colpì con la lingua gelida al collo.

“Quando fai così sei peggio di Max” ringhiò l'ex-ladro, sentendo il cavallo bianco nitrire in sottofondo.

“Pascal, amico mio, mio marito saprà pur quello che fa, forse” mormorò la principessa. Rider sbuffò e ticchettò con l'indice su uno dei pali di legno. Rapunzel si voltò, guardò un pupazzo di neve saltellare intorno a Max. Anche Elsa, da dietro l'oblo della sua cabina, osservava Olaf. Appoggiò la guancia sulla mano fredda e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Vide Anna rischiare di cadere fuori dalla cabina, si alzò in piedi e sospirò risedendosi vedendo Kristoff che prendeva la fidanzata al volo. Il biondo prese Anna in braccio e la mise a cavallo di Sven.

“Cerca di non cadere a mare prima della fine del viaggio. Dobbiamo raggiungere la regina Ariel, non Poseidone” borbottò. Anna si afferrò alle corna di Sven e sorrise.

“Sarò leggiadra come una ballerina, anzi di più, sarò precisa come un marinaio con anni di esperienza” ribatté. Saltò giù dalla renna e si mise a correre fino alla porta di legno della cabina, bussando rumorosamente alla porta.

"Elsa, vieni fuori a giocare?" domandò. Elsa roteò gli occhi, si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la porta aprendola.

"Anna, non credi che siamo grand...". Anna la abbracciò mozzandole il respiro e la trascinò fuori.

"Rapunzel, falle vedere quello che abbiamo preparato!" gridò. Rapunzel sorrise, il suo viso s'illuminò, si tolse le scarpe e si mise a correre a piedi nudi sul ponte in legno della nave. Schivò Olaf passando in mezzo a dei fiocchi di neve, raggiunse un grande telone e lo scostò facendo vedere un albero di Natale alto quattro volte lei, ricoperto di palle di Natale grandi come la sua testa.

"Visto che arriveremo per Natale, pensavo di fare questo come regalo" spiegò. Anna si affiancò ad Elsa, continuando a stringerla cingendole i fianchi e le appoggiò la testa contro la sua.

"Pensavo ci volesse un tocco più da te" spiegò. Elsa sorrise e fece apparire un puntale di ghiaccio a forma di sole sulla sommità dell'albero.

"Pensavi bene" rispose.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Il viaggio prosegue  
  
  


“Adam non fare il musone. Finalmente rivedremo nostro figlio e per la prima volta conosceremo nostra nipote” disse Belle. Teneva le mani in grembo, coperte fino ai gomiti da dei guanti dorati e stringeva una lettera su cui era scritto 'Da parte della regina Ariel'. Il sovrano guardò fuori dal vetro della carrozza guardando la foresta allontanarsi.

“Io non faccio il musone” brontolò. Teneva le labbra rosee e carnose in fuori e i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso. Belle gli aggiustò la rosa che teneva all'occhiello della giacca blu e gli tolse un paio di ciocche da davanti al viso.

“Amore tu fai sempre il musone” sussurrò gentilmente. Adam roteò gli occhi dalle intense iridi azzurre.

“Non è vero” sbuffò. I capelli di Belle erano bianchi e quando sorrise ispessì delle rughe ai lati degli occhi.

“Signore, io non vorrei concordare con la regina, ma...”. S'intromise Lumiere, seduto davanti alla coppia.

“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere” ruggì il sovrano.

Tockins ridacchiò e fu raggiunto da un colpo alla testa dell'altro che gli fece girare la parrucca, colpì Lumiere con una gomitata.

“State fermi o farete rivoltare la carrozza”. Si sentì gridare il cocchiere. Adam incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con il piede per terra.

“E' solo che odio il Natale e non sarà di buon auspicio incontrarli in questo periodo dell'anno”. Sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Non sarà forse che avete saputo che vostra nipote ha un fidanzato?” domandò Lumiere con forte accento francese. Adam digrignò i denti e chiuse gli occhi.

“No” borbottò. Belle si nascose il viso con la mano scoppiando a ridere e il marito arrossì. Belle tolse dalla borsetta un rametto di nevischio e lo mise sul capo dello sposo.

"Per farmi perdonare" sussurrò. Adam sorrise, le accarezzò la guancia con l'indice sentendo le rughe della pelle sotto le dita, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Belle ricambiò, mentre i due servitori si voltavano sorridendo.

  
Cap.5 Quasi a destinazione  
  


Melody si sedette con Sebastian tra le braccia sulle scale di marmo del palazzo. Sporse il labbro inferiore facendo fremere le piccole guance rosse e sospirò, appoggiando il viso sulla mano paffuta.

“Papà non è ancora tornato” brontolò. Il granchio le accarezzò il braccio con le chele chiuse.

“E' andato al porto a prendere gli ospiti” spiegò.

“Al porto? Dove c'è il mare?” domandò la bambina. Le sue iridi chiare brillarono e sorrise, congiungendo le mani. Si alzò in piedi facendo cadere Sebastian per terra. Il granchio si rimise dritto, scosse il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tu non puoi andarci” le ricordò. La piccola mora sbuffò e tornò a sedersi, riprendendo il granchio in braccio e stringendolo con forza.

“Piano, non sono il tuo orsacchiotto” si lamentò.

“Tornerà per Natale?” domandò Melody. Sebastian annuì, sorridendole.

“E porterà molti ospiti” rispose. Si sentirono dei passi veloci e il granchio vide la regina raggiungerli.

“Eccoti qui. Ti ho cercata ovunque, ci dobbiamo preparare piccola mia” sussurrò Ariel. Raggiunse la figlia e si chinò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi. La bambina si fece prendere in braccio, tenendo a sé il granchio.

“Sì, mamma” mormorò la piccola.

  
  
Cap.6 Le famiglie a Natale devono essere riunite  
  
Erik teneva la lanterna davanti a sé, i fiocchi di neve gli finivano tra i capelli scuri e rabbrividiva di freddo. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando i profili delle navi che si avvicinavano.  
"Speriamo di aver fatto la scelta giusta" sussurrò.  
  
__"Ariel, amore mio, mi spieghi perché hai invitato tutta questa gente?" domandò Erik, guardando i valletti allontanarsi. Ariel prese una forchetta d'argento e la mise su un candelabro. Sul tavolo erano appoggiati un carillon, un cofanetto pieno di tesori e altri candelabri con conficcate posate.  
"Per anni ho considerato tesori oggetti che non mi appartenevano" spiegò. Erik si passò la mano tra i capelli scuri.  
"Vuoi restituire quelle cianfrusaglie ai loro proprietari?" domandò. Ariel si strinse il fiocco candido che le teneva legati i capelli.  
"Vedi, ho trovato un diario di bordo. La nave in cui andavo sempre era dei sovrani di Arendell. Loro hanno avuto un figlio a bordo e le sue sorelle, rimaste a casa, non hanno mai avuto modo di conoscerlo. Perciò mi sono informata più a fondo" spiegò. Erik prese una sedia, la scostò e vi si sedette.  
"Ho viaggiato per anni per mare e ho scoperto pochissime cose sugli altri regni. Tu come hai fatto ad avere abbastanza informazioni da radunare un esercito di gente?" chiese. Ariel sorrise e congiunse le mani.  
"Come figlia di Poseidone ho chiesto un aiuto da mio cugino Ercules, lui conosce Ermes che ha fatto qualche ricerca per me. Ho scoperto che non solo ha due sorelle che non conosce, ma anche sua moglie non ha mai conosciuto tutta la sua famiglia. Voglio riunirle per Natale" spiegò.  
Erik impallidì, boccheggiando.  
  
"Chi avrebbe mai pensato che una giovane ragazza incapace persino di parlare fosse una divinità" mormorò sentendo la sua voce coperta dal grido del vento. La sua lanterna oscillava, il fuoco all'interno era tenue. Starnutì, guardando i tetti delle case e gli alberi ricoperti dal manto candido in cui i suoi stivali affondavano.

  
  
  
Cap.7 Raduno di famiglia  
  
  


Adam guardò Tarzan negli occhi digrignando i denti e l'altro incassò il capo tra le spalle. Entrambi inspirarono rumorosamente, Tarzan annusò l'aria intorno al più grande che iniziò a camminargli intorno.

“Perciò tu vuoi stare con mia nipote?” ringhiò il sovrano. L'uomo delle scimmie annuì, mostrando i denti. Entrambi avevano gli occhi fissi su quelli dell'altro, tenevano le palpebre sollevate e sentivano gli occhi pizzicare. Olaf passò accanto al piede di Tarzan correndo, Melody gli correva dietro ridendo e allungando le mani. Sebastian, a cavallo di Pascal, le correva dietro dimenando la chela libera.

“Aspettami!” chiamò. Il suo gridò fu coperto dai versi di Terk.

“Ora la festa può cominciare, la  _star_ è qui!” gridò nella lingua delle scimmie. L'elefante dietro di lei stava suonando la tromba utilizzando la proboscide e saltellava sul posto facendo tremare tavoli e finestre. Belle corse incontro a suo figlio, s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo abbracciò.

“Bambino mio, come ti sei fatto grande” gli disse nell'orecchio. L'altro fece tremare i baffi e la abbracciò a sua volta.

“Vecchio vorrai dire!” rispose alzando la voce per coprire il rumore. Belle gli baciò la fronte, passandogli la mano tra i capelli bianchi.

“Sono contenta tu sia tornato” rispose, continuando a parlargli vicino all'orecchio.

Elsa si avvicinò al tavolo, si guardò intorno, arrossì e allungò la mano prendendo una fetta di torta al cioccolato. Ne prese un pezzettino e se lo mise in bocca, sorridendo. Max inseguito da Sven le galoppò davanti, il rumore degli zoccoli era coperto dai barriti dell'elefante. Erik si guardò intorno massaggiandosi il collo e sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Si avvicinò a Kristoff, sporgendo in avanti il capo.

“Lei è un principe?” domandò. Kristoff si mise in bocca quattro dolci alla panna e annuì, mentre questa gli trasbordava dalla bocca.

“ _Fì, ma fima vendefo ghiaffo_ ” farfugliò, facendo volare briciole tutt'intorno.

“Questa reggia fa sembrare la nostra una stamberga. Figo!” gridò Flynn in sottofondo. Rapunzel ridacchiò, gli si appese al braccio e gli baciò la guancia.

“E' più bello adesso che c'è vita, sembra un posto molto solo. Quella barriera intorno alla casa sembra voglia distruggere i sogni di chi vive qui” mormorò al suo orecchio. Rider sorrise e le accarezzò il capo.

“Un sogno non può essere fermato, me lo hai insegnato tu” rispose lui. Lumiere si avvicinò a lei e le fece l'occhiolino, schivò il pugno di Flynn e si allontanò nascondendosi dietro Tockins che ricevette un pugno in un occhio da Flynn. Anna si mise a correre verso Tarzan, saltò abbracciandolo e lo fece cadere a terra.

“Finalmente un alleato! Insieme convinceremo sicuramente Elsa a fare i pupazzi di neve!” strepitò. Tarzan sbatté gli occhi, la guardò e sorrise.

“Jane, credo di aver trovato mia sorella!” festeggiò. Adam li guardò, schioccò la lingua e scosse il capo.

“Marmocchi” borbottò.

  
  
  
Cap.8 La gioia delle feste  
  
  
Ariel uscì dal salone, attraversò la grande finestra aperta e raggiunse il davanzale. Belle le andò dietro raggiungendola, tenendo un libro tra le mani, piegò la schiena in avanti e porse il tomo all'altra sovrana.  
"Grazie di avermi permesso d'incontrare finalmente mia nipote e rivedere mio figlio" disse gentilmente. Ariel prese il libro e se lo strinse al petto, sorridendo.  
"Non so cosa vuol dire perdere un figlio, ma so cosa vuol dire quando un genitore non può vedere i suoi. Mio padre non può vedere né me né mia nipote, non potendo fare a lui questo regalo di Natale, ho voluto permetterlo a un'altra famiglia" spiegò. Belle annuì, incrociando le dita tra loro.  
"Mi dispiace per l'assalto al castello" mormorò.  
"La spiegazione chiarisce perché hai invitato loro, ma non perché hai invitato me e mia sorella" ribatté gelida Elsa, raggiungendole. Belle si voltò, la vide avanzare con la treccia che oscillava a ogni suo passo.  
"Anche se io posso vedere raramente le mie tante sorelle, non oso immaginare una vita in cui non potessi averle accanto" sussurrò. Elsa teneva tra le mani una tazza da cui si alzava un filo di fumo.  
"Ti ringrazio di averci permesso di incontrare nostro fratello. E scusa se abbiamo portato anche mia cugina e suo marito, erano curiosi e con la scusa di accompagnarci con la loro nave, si sono imbucati" borbottò. Ariel accentuò il sorriso, strinse il libro al petto con una mano e afferrò una di quelle di Elsa con l'altra.  
"Al contrario, grazie di essere venuti così numerosi. Melody è sempre sola, sono felice se per Natale mia figlia abbia qualcuno con cui giocare" la ringraziò. 

  
  



End file.
